It would be of great use to provide a receiver which can be employed in many applications which include, but are not limited to, mobile cellular communications, satellite communications, indoor wireless networks, and multi-media applications (e.g. mass storage devices). Since the physical channel in these systems is susceptible to many variations, the receiver is usually operating with inaccurate channel estimates; thus, the robustness of the receiver is very important in these applications. The kind of receiver which I have created provides a robust sequence estimation capability with low complexity and attractive implementation characteristics. It is called an RLSSE receiver. Before detailing my detailed description, in which I will show that my RLSSE receivers can be implemented in an extremely efficient manner, since the same basic algorithm can be used for both the channel and sequence estimation tasks, I will summarize some past developments.